


Hiring Practices

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headmaster Snape finds that Hogwarts itself helps choose his newest professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiring Practices

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the minx 17, rakina and the help from the ladies of slash chat!

* * *

Headmaster Severus Snape smoothed the high collar that tapered to a notch around his Adam's apple. His black robes were perfectly cut and the crisp white shirt underneath was flawless. These interviews always made him self-conscious of the ugly scars that marred his throat. Minerva McGonagall chided him about vanity while Draco Malfoy prattled on about badges of courage, but to Severus, they just added to his already less that admirable appearance.

This interview in particular, set up by an unusually cryptic Minerva, was too important to him to have the candidate reminded of his past activities, despite the Order of Merlin that occupied his sock drawer upstairs. Hogwarts had been through five Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers in the five years since the defeat of the Dark Lord and Severus had to wonder whether the curse on the position had truly been broken. This was the only applicant – a disenchanted Auror, Minerva's missive had said, but one who had a bit of teaching experience from his student days. The old tabby couldn't resist the urge to rub his nose in her newfound sense of freedom. 

_"Oh and yes, Severus, retirement is absolutely wonderful. Do come and visit before the start of term; the weather has been brilliant."_

A sharp rap at the door reminded him of the time, and Severus glanced at the corner of his desk as a tea tray materialized. The castle never failed to amaze him. Standing, Severus stepped around to the front of the desk.

"Come!"

The heavy door creaked open and a young man in smartly tailored blue robes strode confidently through. Time seemed to slow for Severus as he saw the brilliant green eyes behind the man's thick glasses. It was a face he hadn't seen since his vindication six years prior, and while the face was older and the hair longer, the eyes still burned with the same intensity. Something about the way the man carried himself made Severus suddenly glad he'd taken the extra time with his appearance. Could Harry bloody Potter himself really want to become his Defense teacher? Severus stood straighter as he stepped forward.

"Headmaster Snape, thank you for seeing me today," Potter greeted him cordially. 

Severus looked at the hand extended towards him for a heartbeat, before grasping it firmly. The equally firm grasp in response Severus had expected; the jolt of awareness that shot up his arm and straight to his undisciplined cock he had not. Nor did he expect the narrowing of those eyes that told him Potter had felt it too. Even so, the smile on Potter's face seemed genuine, not the jaded, pasted-on smile the _Prophet_ usually plastered across its front page. 

"Auror Potter," Severus acknowledged as he took a step back from the intoxicating aura of magical power the young man seemed to exude. "Sit down."

A lop-sided grin appeared; an especially endearing look if one was impressed by those. 

"Harry, please, sir. I think we've known each other long enough to make it appropriate."

Severus stayed silent as he seated himself, glad to put the large desk between them. As he grew older, Potter…Harry looked less and less like his father and more a mix of his parents, a handsome young man in his own right. Severus wasn't sure when the man seated across from him had developed the ability to flood his senses with a blatant sexuality that made his mouth dry. It was almost too close to the hidden fantasies that Severus refused to acknowledge in the waking hours.

"Tea then," Severus waved a hand at the tray, which immediately prepared two cups of tea before they floated to each of them. 

It was one off Albus' flashy charms that Severus hadn't had the heart to do away with. Leaving the steaming cup on the desk, he leaned back and studied the man seated across from him. When you got past the carefully staged mask, the thin face looked haggard, tiny lines pinching the full lips as if it was set in an unhappy line much of the time, and dark smudges of color made the brilliant eyes seem sunken. Potter sipped carefully at his tea, his back stiff, his body held stiffly as if in pain. 

"Minerva's post indicated you were dissatisfied with your present occupation and seeking a new challenge."

Something fleeting passed over that carefully neutral face before the mask settled back into place. That irritating public smile appeared and Severus found himself narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"I find that the hunt for thieves and would-be Dark wizards has lost its appeal, Professor. I thought a year or two of helping to guide young minds would be a different type of battle, albeit one where the living conditions were at least comfortable."

Something about the forced humor in Potter's voice carried a mocking tone and Severus let the temper that was burning in his belly erupt. He was out of his chair and around his desk in a heartbeat, surprising both himself and the supposedly top-notch Auror. Hauling the younger man up by the front of his costly robes, Severus snarled at him.

"You think to mock the educating of our young witches and wizards, Potter?"

The gobsmacked look on the familiar face was the first honest expression Severus had seen on Potter had walked through the door. 

"Being the elite of Wizarding society and the best in Magical Law Enforcement may have become boring to you, Potter, but you will have to find somewhere else to amuse yourself! Hogwarts is not a battlefield of any kind these days!"

"No…that's not…please, I didn't mean it that way!" 

Potter suddenly looked like the fifth-year who had violated his privacy by desecrating a Pensieve and Severus threw him away from himself, sneering as the younger man stumbled backwards.

"I've always been able to see through your triteness and falsehoods, Potter! Your level of immaturity even at twenty-five should not surprise me, or your arrogance in thinking I would simply hand this post to you because of who you are!"

Advancing steadily on Potter, Severus was surprised when Potter bumped into the wall, but his ire wouldn't let him stop. The disappointment was bitter on his tongue as the initial delight he'd experience when Potter shook his hand faded to cold ash.

"Did you think I would feel obligated by some type of misplaced gratitude and fall all over myself to give you this responsibility?" Severus snarled, his voice rising.

Hands fisted in the front of his robes and Severus was startled to find he had Potter pinned against the rough stone.

"No, Snape, I would never expect anything from you! I had believed you'd at least give me a fair hearing, listen to my qualifications, but when have _you_ ever treated me fairly? Seems you've just proved how stupid I am once again!" 

The bitterness laced through the boy's words filtered through Severus' rage, touching a chord deep inside him, guilt flaring. He squelched the unwanted emotion ruthlessly, pressing against the lean body, nose to nose.

"Poor Harry Potter!" Severus bit out in a deadly voice, ignoring the hardening of his body and the intoxicating scent of the young man. "Young, handsome and rich, with the entire Wizarding world at your feet, and instead of facing your responsibilities you want to hide at Hogwarts and play at being a teacher!" Severus released his grip abruptly. "Grow-up, Potter, and find some other wizard to infuriate!"

His plan was to pivot away in disgust and storm off in a billow of robes, but Severus found himself held firmly against Potter's strong body, much to the delight of his wayward prick. Severus refused to struggle, refused to give Potter the satisfaction as he stared steadfastly into his face. Ripples of magical energy pulsed around them and Severus strained to keep his lower half from pressing against his former student. As Severus watched, the anger seemed to drain out of the green eyes, replaced by something deeper, darker.

"What if it is _you_ I want to infuriate, Headmaster? Aren't you up to handling a burned-out Auror, one who is tired of constantly being challenged to prove how powerful he is or are you just too cowardly to take what's right in front of you?" Potter refused to release his gaze, the challenge in the green eyes clear.

Rage surged through him and all Severus could think of was to punish the impertinent brat for his unruly mouth. Somehow the message seemed to short-circuit between his mind and his muscles, and Severus felt a jolt clear down to his toes as his lips mashed down on Harry's. Slapping his hands on either side of the idiot's head, Severus prepared to be shoved away, knowing it would come as soon as Potter registered what Severus had done but it felt - Potter felt - too good to stop. 

Instead Potter groaned and tried to pull him even closer as Severus set about to plunder the sweetness of the mouth that opened under his. Harry shifted, the needy sound he made deep in his throat so like Severus' fantasies that it pushed him beyond reasoning. Sliding his hands down the wall to grasp muscled thighs, Severus moved between the brat's legs, moaning as he felt an answering hardness through the layers of clothing. His hands moved down to cup the rounded cheeks of the young man's arse as Severus continued to taste Harry. Strong arms moved up to encircle his neck, fingers threading through the hair at the back of Severus' head and Harry began to rock his hips.

Severus ripped his mouth away, panting as he positioned his hands just under the curve of those cheeks. "Up!" He growled.

The young man grasped his shoulders firmly and lifted his legs to encircle Severus' waist, the blue robes parting to reveal a pair of black trousers. Pushing Harry hard against the wall, Severus braced his legs to balance the extra weight and rocked forward, gasping as he felt their cocks rub together through their clothing. A hand wormed its way back in his hair, twisting and wrenching Severus' head to where Harry could ravish his mouth, wanton and desperate sounds spilling from both of them as their pricks slid against each other.

Beyond the point of higher rational, Severus could only feel. The weight of the warm man in his hands, the sweetness of the mouth frantically devouring his, the feel of frantic _want_ radiating from this powerful young wizard, and Severus was lost. The delicious friction against his sensitized flesh was too much and Severus' low, throaty groan was swallowed as his climax ripped through him. Harry shuddered in his arms and stiffened, coming in the near silent way that was familiar to anyone who'd lived in a dormitory.

Struggling to regain his breath and his composure, Severus was startled when he felt soft kisses along his jaw even as the tingle of a cleaning charm washed over the front of his trousers. His grip on Harry's thighs was displaced as the young man slid his legs down, but he made no move to release his grip on Severus' head. Pulling back slightly, Severus looked down into brilliant eyes, still gleaming with desire. 

"Is this what you came here for?" Severus surprised himself with the raw hope he could hear in his own voice.

"No," those eyes crinkled in laughter. "I came looking for a job, I could never have dreamed that you might return my…"

For the first time, Harry's eyes fell away, as if aware of how much of his inner thoughts they might be revealing. A slow smile curved Severus' lips, a definite predatory lust curling in his groin as he watched a blush stain the brat's cheeks. Slipping his hands inside the blue robes, Severus pulled Harry flush against him again.

"And if I were to tell you that I am amenable to the idea of your launching your academic career here at Hogwarts, what more would you require to make your tenure tolerable?"

Those eyes searched his face and seemed to lose focus. "I would…I wish I…"

The bright flash of light didn't even startle him this time and in the blink of an eye, they were in Severus' large bed, naked, and Harry sprawled under him.

"It would seem that Hogwarts has had her say," Severus purred, before capturing those kiss-swollen lips in a slow, deep kiss.

* * *


End file.
